The Key To Anger
by Zucht
Summary: Clark is alone on the farm when he gets an unexpected visitor


**A/N: **This is a sequel, of sorts, to _The Key To Home,_ _The Key To Me_, and _The Key To A Daughter_. I'm not sure if the characters are OOC or not.

**The Key To Anger**

It had been a good day. Taking a long weekend to work on the farm after chasing down frustrating stories all week was a good idea. And that's not even considering his activities as a super powered friend to the city. He wondered how much longer he would go unnoticed with his extracurricular activities.

He was gaining confidence in his abilities; the rescues were more open, he had almost been caught on camera twice, and there was even more crimes that he could prevent when he went public. Soon he would have to decide,between Lois and Chloe, as to which of his two best friends would get the first interview with the Metropolis mystery hero. But deep down inside, he was still a farm boy.

The farm wasn't in bad shape; most of the land had been rented out. Just enough was left to help hide his comings and goings. While his mother was in DC he usually managed to stop by weekly, but actually staying and working had been a little vacation for him.

Shelby was another matter. He hated being in the city, even if he did get to pester Lois frequently. Clark had tried boarding him with a neighbor, but the dog had just enough super strength left to get free and come home. Then he had toyed with the idea of keeping Shelby at the farm and flying home daily to care for him, but it seemed like there would always be something to hold him to Metropolis.

--

Clark Kent was sitting at the kitchen table, staring at his coffee, when the screen door slammed open against the house as Lois Lane charged into the kitchen. If life was like a comic book, her eyes would have been enlarged and red while steam was shooting out of her ears. As it was, Clark would have preferred the comic book, for Lois started throwing things at him.

First it was a plate, then a coffee mug, a pot, a pan, and a flower pot. Deftly he caught each item and placed them on the table. His actions only incensed her further. The glare she gave him hurt worse than a Kryptonite enema.

"DAMN YOU, CLARK KENT!" She screamed, "DAMN YOU!"

Circling the table, he managed to keep it between them while Lois threw anything and everything she could get her hands on; punctuating each throw with a curse.

On the third trip around the table, Clark backed out the back door past an agitated Shelby.

Following him out Lois went from cursing him to describing his ancestry in rather specific degrees of impossibilities. Upon leaving the kitchen, she had grabbed the fruit bowl and was emptying it one peach at a time; straight at his head. What really annoyed him was when Shelby started barking – at him!

"Good boy, Clarkie!" Lois crowed, as she threw the then emptied fruit bowl.

Stepping back, to avoid the bowl, Clark dented his truck's fender; breaking a headlight. Turning, he ran around the side of the house and out of sight.

Lois had followed the vanished bane of her existence, around the corner, and was headed to the other corner when she heard Shelby whining at the base of the old tree that still held a swing.

"Man's best friend, my butt." She uttered under her breath.

Grabbing the water hose, and turning the tap on high, she advanced toward the tree; only to have him drop down on the other side and run toward the barn.

"YOU'D BETTER RUN!" She screamed after him, dropping the hose and running after him. Scooping up an ornamental rock, she hurled it in his direction.

Ducking behind the barn door, he sped to the loft and jumped out the window.

Dragging the barn door open, she yelled, "COME OUT YOU COWARD!"

Hearing no reply, she ran up the stairs to the loft; she knew it was empty before she reached the top step. Letting out a string of curses that she had learned on six continents, she turned to leave but stopped when she heard Shelby barking. Rushing to the window, she saw him running across a field. Rushing down the stairs, she ran to her car before stopping. It wouldn't make it through the field!

Slamming her fists onto the hard top, she cursed and started running in the direction that she had last seen Shelby. As she passed the back shed she saw the old tractor…

After she had throttled the engine to life, she threw it in gear and sped out into the field. I took her a few minutes to catch up to and pass Shelby. Lucky for her, the field was dry.

A few minutes later, she reached the shed that was the farthest away from the farm house. Down shifting, she came to a stop and ran into the building. Seeing Clark, she gave him her angriest glare!

"I don't suppose it would do any good to kick you in the family jewels?"

"Last time you broke a toe."

"Last time I didn't know your secret!"

"What did I do this time?"

Softening somewhat, she asked, "What do you think of the name, Jonathan Samuel?"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**The End**


End file.
